Ezria Amore
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I love you so much." says Aria.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Ezria Amore**

 **Aria and Ezra are having sex in their fancy bedroom.**

"Ezra, fuck me!" moans Aria.

"Yes, baby." says Ezra as he fuck Aria's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, that feels amazing!" moans Aria.

"It's good for me as well." says Ezra.

"Obviously. Your cock's hard like steel. I love that." moans Aria.

"Thanks, Aria. Your pussy is soft and warm." says Ezra.

Ezra fuck a bit harder.

"Yeah! Give it to mama...fuckin' nice." moans Aria.

"Ahhh, damn erotic...!" moans Ezra.

"Don't hold back, ya know I like it kinda rough." moans Aria.

"Okay. Here we go." moans Ezra, fucking harder and faster.

"Yes! Do me. Fuck my beautiful pussy..." moans Aria.

"You're very sexy." moans Ezra.

"So are you." moans Aria.

Aria wrap her legs around Ezra's waist, taking over control.

"I'm doing you. Yes, I am. My brave man...mmm, fuck!" moans Aria.

"Oh my God, yeah!" moans Ezra.

"I love your big cock..." moans Aria.

"And I love your tight pussy." moans Ezra.

"Holy shit...so damn sexy!" moans Aria.

"Fuck me, my queen..." moans Ezra.

"As you wish, my king." moans Aria, fucking faster.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Ezra.

"Holy shit...so sexy!" moans Aria.

Aria return control to her husband.

Ezra grab his wife's ass and fuck her with love and passion.

"Yes! Bang me, do me, fuck me!" moans Aria.

They do it so fast and with so much force that Aria's glasses fall off and break as they hit the floor, but she doesn't care since she is so horny.

92 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum..." moans Ezra.

"Cum in me...please, cum in me!" moans Aria.

"Alright, fuck...yes!" moans Ezra as he cum deep in Aria's pussy.

"Yeah! Holy shit, soooo damn sexy!" moans Aria with sexual pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"That was quite the climax." says Ezra.

"It sure was." says Aria.

2 weeks later.

"I'll fuck you." says Ezra as he push his stiff cock into the bottom of Aria's pussy.

"Yes! Fuck me..." moans Aria. "I love your big cock."

"And I love your wet tight pussy. You're erotic." moans Ezra.

"Mmm, so are you, Ezra..." moans Aria. "I'm very horny."

"Nice. Me too." moans Ezra.

"Wonderful." moans Aria. "Your cock is so stiff and that's awesome."

"Fuck!" moans Ezra.

"Deep in my pussy! Take me as if I was a porno girl..." moans Aria.

"You actually want that, Aria?" says Ezra.

"I do." says Aria.

"Alright, baby!" moans Ezra as he fuck harder and faster.

"Yeah! That's what I want. Now we're talking. Holy shit, so damn erotic." moans Aria.

"I can tell that you love this. Your pussy is very wet." moans Ezra.

"You love it too, right...? Your cock is stiff and sexy." moans Aria.

"Yeah, of course I love it, baby." moans Ezra.

"Awesome!" moans Aria.

52 minutes later.

"Let's cum together..." moans Aria. "Ready?"

"Soon, give me a moment." moans Ezra.

"Okay..." moans Aria.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Ezra.

"Mmm, sexy..." moans Aria. "Sooo nice!"

"Alright. I'm gonna cum..." moans Ezra.

"Me too." moans Aria.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yeah!" moans Ezra as he cum in Aria's wonderful pussy.

"Oh my gosh, so damn sexy!" moans Aria as she cum too.

4 days later.

"Can I give ya a blowjob?" says Aria in a sexy seductive tone.

"Sure, but aren't you late for a meeting with your publisher?" says Ezra.

"No. I decided to cancel it so I can do this instead." says Aria.

"Alright." says Ezra as he unzip his jeans.

Aria gently grab Ezra's cock and starts to give him a nice blowjob.

"Do it slow..." moans Ezra.

Aria does what Ezra want.

"Yes, like that." moans Ezra.

Aria gently rub Ezra's balls while she continue to suck his hard cock.

"Fuck!" moans Ezra.

40 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Ezra as he cum.

"Yummy!" says Aria as she smile and swallow Ezra's huge load of cum.

"Do you actually enjoy the taste of my cum?" says Ezra.

"Yeah, why do ya think I swallow it every time I suck you off...?" says Aria. "Your cum is better than candy. I love it so much."

"I'm glad you do." says Ezra.

The next day.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Aria as she fuck herself with a black dildo.

Aria has to do this because Ezra is away for work.

"Fuck...sexy..." moans Aria.

Aria is horny.

"Oh my fuck!" moans Aria as she feel the soft tip of the dildo touch her G-spot.

It feels wonderful.

"Holy fuckin' crap! Sooooo sexy...!" moans Aria as she get an orgasm and squirt for the first time.

2 days later.

Ezra and Aria are having sex.

"You pussy is so damn sexy." moans Ezra.

"Thanks and your cock is awesome." moans Aria.

"I love you, Aria." says Ezra.

"I love you, Ezra." says Aria.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Ezra as he cum in Aria's pussy.

"Holy fuck!" moans Aria as she cum and squirt.

"I didn't know you could squirt." says Exra.

"Neither did I until a couple days ago. I was masturbating and it happened. Sexy huh?" says Aria.

"Yes, sexy." says Ezra.

"I love you so much." says Aria.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
